Troublesome Trucks
Troublesome Trucks (simply Freight Cars in the US) are so nicknamed because they can be quite troublesome and love to play tricks on the engines, except Edward, Stepney, Hiro, and Salty. The trucks have been the cause of most of the railway's accidents. However, since Douglas smashed the Spiteful Brakevan and Oliver pulled S. C. Ruffey, their leader, apart, they have been frightened of some engines. There have, however, been some cases where the trucks and engines are on the same side, such as when Diesel was given a third chance on Sodor, but the trucks tricked him into misbehaving and getting sent away again. Persona Trucks could be considered the rebels of the railway, as most of them love to cause mischief and trouble. They will play tricks on an engine based on how they treat them. Most accidents caused by the trucks are a form of revenge due to mistreatment; they will carry out their plans even if they result in the trucks being damaged or destroyed. If an engine is having a bad day, makes a mistake, or is easily played upon, then the trucks begin their wild antics of singing, name calling, holding back, shoving, bumping, giggling and so on. Trucks can also be described as territorial; when they get used to certain engines pulling them, another engine in the yard to take them may cause confusion or anger for the trucks. In Percy's Predicament for example, Toby and Percy switched jobs, making Toby's trucks furious and causing Percy to crash. During the thirteenth season and sixteenth, they behaved but were easily annoyed. From King of the Railway onwards, they have gone back to their old personalities, misbehaving and causing accidents. Basis The Troublesome Trucks are mostly 7 plank and 8 plank end door open wagons. The van variety are mostly BR 12 ton twin ventilated and BR 12 ton single vent vans with corrugated ends. Livery Trucks are traditionally painted either dark grey, dark green, or brown with black frames, although in recent years, they have also appeared in red, green, blue, pink, and many other colours. Privately-owned trucks typically have their own specific livery. Appearances Usage Trucks are mostly utilised for the transportation of quarry rock and coal. Due to their ubiquitous nature on the railway, they have been employed for carrying a variety of other materials, such as wood, sand, china clay, bricks, and even debris after large storms. In more recent seasons, they have been used to transport specific goods which would be better suited for closed wagons; some of these goods include books, cocoa powder, presents, and raw fish. Voice Actors * Neil Crone and Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; cut from final film) * Ben Small (UK/US; sixteenth season - eighteenth season) * Christopher Ragland (US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Thierry Kazazian (France and French speaking Canada) * Shinobu Satouchi, Kōzō Shioya, Yasuhiro Takato, Yūki Satō, Yasuhiko Kawazu, Katsuji Mori, Toshio Kobayashi, Naoki Tatsuta, Hisao Egawa, Yasunori Masutani, Tetsu Inada, Naoki Kinoshita, Moriya Endo, Tomohisa Asō, Noriko Shitaya, Mitsuhiro Sakamaki, Chie Kōjiro, and Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan) * Sarah MacDonald Berge, Marianne Westby, Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse, and Espen Sandvik (Norway) * Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) * Bruno Mello and Caio Guarnieri (Brazil; eighteenth season onwards) Trivia * Trucks are never named; however, those that are privately owned tend to take on the name of their owner, like S. C. Ruffey, Fred Pelhay, U. L. P., Bennett and Co. and possibly Rickety. * From the sixth season onwards in the US, the term "truck" is used more often. In more recent seasons, however, the US has been more consistent in using the term "car," unless referring to the trucks with faces. * In the first season of the television series, the trucks had their faces embedded into their bodies, much like Annie and Clarabel. From the second season onward, they were given face masks to allow a greater variety of facial expressions. * The trucks were to have a larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but they were cut from the final film. * From the twelfth season onwards, all the troublesome trucks have the same face design. In addition, the black and grey trucks are the only trucks to have faces. * Since the CGI switchover, the open-topped trucks have become taller. * During the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons, the trucks didn't have faces. They regained them in the sixteenth season. * Until King of the Railway, the Troublesome Trucks caused no accidents after the ninth season episode Emily Knows Best, and had no speaking roles after the twelfth season. * According to the Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine, ballast trucks are considered to be the worst of all. * Some facemasks of Toad, Bulstrode, and the Spiteful Brakevan have been seen on the trucks. Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniature, brown livery and Gold Rail; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and talking) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, talking, blue, and red) * My First Thomas * Lionel Trains * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * LEGO (discontinued) * TrackMaster (various colours) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomix Trains * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Tomica (with Percy) * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Departing Now * Boss (discontinued) * Choro-Q Gallery File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS3.PNG|An assortment of trucks in Thomas and the Trucks File:TroublesomeTrucksRS6.PNG|Trucks breaking away in Troublesome Trucks File:DirtyWorkRS1.PNG|Duck scolds trucks in Dirty Work ToadStandsByRS1.png|Several privately owned trucks File:BulstrodeRS6.png|Some trucks as illustrated by Clive Spong File:Thomas1979Annual2.jpg File:EdwardandGordon16.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks51.png|A truck in the First season File:JamesandtheExpress27.png File:DirtyObjects4.png File:TroublesomeTrucks.png‎|Trucks in the second season File:PercyandHarold16.png File:DirtyWork19.png File:Toby'sTightrope65.png|Trucks in the third season File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay34.png File:ToadStandsBy4.png|Trucks in the fourth season File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:ToadStandsBy12.png File:HauntedHenry24.png|A Troublesome Truck in the fifth season File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees69.jpg File:ASurpriseForPercy18.png File:ASurpriseforPercy58.png File:ASurpriseForPercy24.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad97.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch22.png File:BufferBother52.png File:TheSpotlessRecord22.PNG|Trucks in the seventh season File:SomethingFishy31.png|Trucks in Something Fishy File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay6.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute30.png|A Troublesome Truck in the eighth season File:EmilyKnowsBest30.png|A Troublesome Truck in the ninth season File:Season9TroublesomeTrucks.png File:SavingEdward30.png File:FollowThatFlour6.png File:FollowThatFlour7.png|A large scale truck in Season 10 File:TheGreenController9.png|A truck with Bulstrode's face File:HectortheHorrid!22.png File:HectorTheHorrid!22.png File:JamesWorksItOut7.png|A truck with a CGI face File:PercyandtheBandstand5.png File:SplishSplashSplosh3.png|A truck in full CGI File:HoHoSnowman6.png|A truck in the sixteenth season File:ThomasTootstheCrows36.png File:PercyandtheCalliope3.png File:KingoftheRailway274.png File:KingoftheRailway2.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine7.png|Trucks in the seventeenth season File:TheSmellyKipper56.png File:TaleoftheBrave16.png|A truck giggling in Tale of the Brave File:ThomastheQuarryEngine5.png |Some trucks in the eighteenth season File:MissingGator68.png File:TroublesomeTrucksInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Troublesome Trucks in a Learning Segment File:TroublesomeTruckspromo.jpg|Behind the scenes models File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?48.jpg File:TroublesomeTruckCGIpromo.png File:TroublesomeTrucksCGIpromo.gif File:EasyforEdward7.png|A truck in a magazine story File:InAMuddle9.jpg File:CraneStrain!2.png File:Trains,CranesandTroublesomeTrucks2.png|Trucks illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:ThomasandtheFreightTrain5.png|Trucks illustrated by Owen Bell File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoaster.jpg|A Troublesome Trucks roller coaster at Drayton Manor File:ThomasLand(Japan)8.jpg|Thomas Land Troublesome Trucks File:BigLiveTour4.png|A troublesome Truck in Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|ERTL Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLSillyTrucks.jpg|ERTL Vans File:ERTLminatureTroublesomeTrucks.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:OriginalWoodenRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenGigglingTrucks.jpg|Wooden Railway Giggling Trucks File:WoodenRailway2013GigglingTroublesomeTrucks.png|2013 Wooden Railway Giggling Trucks File:WoodenRailwayTroublesomeTrucksandSweets.jpg|Wooden Railway Troublesome Trucks and Sweets File:WoodenRailwayLoganandtheBigBlueEnginesAccessoryPack.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway Bubblesome Trucks File:Take-AlongTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Take-Along Trucks File:Take-n-PlayTalkingTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayBlueTroublesomeTruck.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayRedTroublesomeTruck.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDarkBlueTroublesomeTruck.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:TOMYEdward.jpg|TOMY Edward with troublesome truck and van File:TOMYBill.jpg|Bill and Troublesome coal trucks File:TomyBen.jpg|TOMY Ben with China clay trucks File:LadyTomy.jpg|TOMY Lady with Lavender trucks File:TOMYStepney.jpg|Stepney with truck File:TomyArthur.jpg|Arthur with fish truck and van File:TOMYMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch with truck File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|BoCo with truck and Tar Tanker File:TOMYSalty.jpg|Salty with trucks File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Percy with Fuel Tanker and truck File:TOMYDiesel10Japanese.jpg|Diesel 10 with gold trucks File:TOMYDonaldJapanese.jpg|Plarail Donald with trucks File:TruckTOMY.jpg|Plarail File:TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel's Glowing Trucks File:TrackMasterTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|TrackMaster File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg File:HornbyTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Hornby Troublesome Trucks File:Hornby1980sTruckAndVan.jpg|1980s Hornby File:LionelTroublesomeTrucksChristmas2Pack.jpg|Lionel Christmas trucks LionelTTTETroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Lionel Troublesome Trucks LionelTTTETroublesomeTruck2.jpg File:LionelGScaleTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Lionel G scale File:LionelPercyLionChiefSet.jpg|LionChief Percy Set File:TomixSodorFuelAndTruck.jpg|Tomix Truck and Tanker File:TomixVanTruckAndScruffey.jpg|Tomix van with Scruffey File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica 2012 Percy with milk tanker, grey truck, and cattle truck File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Truck File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Troublesome Van File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg|Wind-up White-roofed Van File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival Van File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:DeAgostiniTroublesomeTruck.jpg|De Agostini Truck 1 File:DeAgostiniTruck2.jpg|De Agostini Truck 2 File:BandaiTECCoalTruck.png|Bandai TEC (Coal Truck) File:BandaiTECBallastTruck.png|Bandai TEC (Ballast Truck) File:ChoroQMotorFreightCarSet.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQCoalTrucks.jpg|Choro-Q Coal Trucks File:TomicaThomaswithtrucks.jpg|Tomica Thomas with log truck and green truck File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTroublesomeTrucksbook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:TroublesomeTrucks2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also * Category:Images of Troublesome Trucks Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks